


forever in my heart (I will be wherever you are)

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brianna Decker - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: "I don't want a perfect sub, I wantyou"Jack and Noah go to Mykonos and they discover that it's possible to get everything they want





	forever in my heart (I will be wherever you are)

**Author's Note:**

> so Jack and Noah posted pictures of them being in Mykonos and about 72 hours later I have 5k words of sub Jack and soft dom Noah getting together 
> 
> thanks to S, L, L and J for the beta, cheerleading and support as I wrote this. 
> 
> Please if you know anyone involved, hit the back button. Also why do you have a AO3 account?

Jack knows he’s angry, even being in Mykonos doesn’t lessen the rage roilling under his skin at having to watch Canada go for the gold, even without McDavid leading the team, while he goes home empty-handed. Again.

 

He’s always second: in the draft, in playoffs, in sex.

 

He’s never been anyone’s first choice. Even though, he’ll never tell anyone, he’s still a sub and yeah, he’s abrasive, yeah, he’s demanding, but he wants to be good, wants to be worthy, and it always feels like that part of it has never happened. It’s not to say he’s never experienced subspace before, but it’s almost always, been brought by pain and praise and not simply pleasure and praise, with the momentary expectation of winning gold back with the NTDP.

 

But then Noah shows up, and something shifts. The rage doesn’t fade completely, but something about Noah and his general _whatever_ makes the sub side of Jack more present than usual. It’s been a thing since Jack first found out he was a sub: something about Noah makes him want to be good. It doesn’t mean he’s less of a bitch--that’s not going anywhere--but Noah makes him softer somehow. If Jack wanted to get sad, he’d spend more time thinking about it, but he just wants to forget.

 

But then suddenly there’s blond hair and a collared shirt and fucking khaki shorts, and Noah Hanifin has found Jack drinking on the beach and drops down on the seat beside him with a grin.

 

“Hey Eichs, what you having?”

 

“Some peach thing, it’s got alcohol in it,” Jack says. He knows he sounds dismissive, and he knows that Noah knows that it’s a front.

 

There’s silence for a moment, Noah looking out at the couple in the beach and Jack drinking, but somehow it’s a comfortable thing that Jack has only ever achieved with Sam and Jess, never with another dom who’s not family.

 

“Can I try some?” Noah asks.

 

Jack lifts his sunglasses to stare at him for a moment. They fucking grew up in the same city: every single Bostonian knows what it means for a dom to ask for a taste of a drink that a sub is already sipping on. It’s a fucking courting gesture back home and that Noah would _ask_ , here, now. It’s surprising.

 

Jack raises an eyebrow, waiting for Noah to nod before handing him the plastic cup. He can’t help the way he pays attention to the way that Noah swallows, how he reacts to the burn of alcohol, if he will take another sip. Noah asking for his drink is one thing, Noah taking a second sip is a whole other book that Jack has never dared to open even though it’s been sitting on his shelf for ages.

 

Noah does, making a soft sound after the second sip that makes Jack tilt his head back, his neck bare before his best friend on a beach in Mykonos. It’s somehow natural, but Jack isn’t going further with this if it’s just a one night thing for Noah.  That would actually destroy him.

 

“Noah, what exactly is it that you want?” he asks, twisting his fingers together, nervous and terrified and trying not to show it.

 

Noah moves closer so he’s sitting on Jack’s seat, at the edge, not infringing on Jack’s space but still around it. More for Jack to know he’s there, but that there’s no pressure for anything more.

 

“I want us to enjoy the night with our friends. I want to wake up in the morning and meet you for breakfast, and then I want to tie you up and make you cum until you’re empty.”

 

There’s a pause, Jack biting down on his lower lip to try not just scream out a “yes, sir” on a public beach while Noah searches for the words.

 

“And I want you to be mine.” Noah adds the last part like it’s an afterthought, but he says it with a fierceness, his blues gazing directly into Jack’s brown ones that make Jack shiver.

 

“I want all those things too. But why not start tonight?” Jacks asks, almost pleading, and Noah reaches out, places a hand on Jack’s ankle, thumb rubbing the skin.

 

Noah takes a breath before responding, “Because I want a day to worship you; because I don’t want to start in the dead of the night after we’ve both been drinking; because you deserve everything and a single night isn’t that.”

 

“And a single day is?” Jack’s teasing, a smile playing on his lips as he replies. He thinks Noah knows that, but with the way Noah shakes his head, his eyebrows drawn tight, maybe not.

 

“Jack, it’s not even close, but it’s a better start.”

 

Laughing, Jack shakes his head, blushing, “oh my god, are you always this much of a sap.”

 

Beams, he takes off his shirt and races into the water, needing to cool off before he does something even stupider than having this conversation like tackle Noah and kiss him until neither of them can breathe.

 

Noah’s left by the time he comes back, and he can’t help but feel a little disappointed, shaking his wet curls out and picking up his phone. He needs to talk to someone. But Sam is still playing the tournament, and Auston is worse at this than even him, so all of the subs that he can think of are out.

 

Unless.

 

Should he? She had given him her number at that Bauer event, and he knows she’s also a sub, a sub who has gotten questions about her leadership, a sub who is fierce and strong and takes shit from no one.

 

Would she even be around? He lets out a deep sigh, pulling up her contact and sending a text.

 

To:

Brianna 🚨🇱🇷🥇

_Hey. It’s Jack. Eichel. You mentioned last year I could come to you and I don’t know who else to ask_

_It’s a sub thing_

_Hanny just asked to court me_

 

From:

Brianna 🚨🇱🇷🥇

_Noah Hanifin?_

 

To:

Brianna 🚨🇱🇷🥇

_Yeah……_

 

From:

Brianna 🚨🇱🇷🥇

_Do you want him to be your dom?_

 

To:

Brianna 🚨🇱🇷🥇

_tbh it’s what i’ve wanted since I was 16_

 

From:

Brianna 🚨🇱🇷🥇

_Go for it_

_Seriously take it from someone who did_

_Best friends make the best lovers_

_Also if he hurts you i will murder him, fuck the shared Calgary and American connections_

 

Jack can’t help the laughter that spills out at the text. Even just talking to someone who understand why he’s hesitant, who doesn’t make him spell everything out the way literally anyone else would, makes him a feel little less off kilter.

 

To:

Brianna 🚨🇱🇷🥇

_lol_

_thanks_

 

They do exactly what Noah said they would do: they drink, and they dance, and they see their friends, but they keep gravitating towards each other. Even taking a selfie means Jack is leaning fully into Noah.

 

He doesn’t want to go back to his king size bed in the villa in the hotel they’re staying at, not when the thought of Noah is running through his head. He’s never been around Noah when he’s been in dom mode, but based on everything that happened tonight, Noah’s soft. Which isn’t something Jack would ever thought he’d get since his bitchiness makes him attractive to doms who are rougher and more willing to throw him around.

 

He sleeps, the pool water lapping outside his window lulling him into a better night sleep than he thought he could have had when he’s this keyed up.

 

There’s a note slipped under his door when he wakes up and goes to meet up with the boys after a morning dip in the pool to wake up. He’d woken up early, still not out of the habit from hockey, and gotten to sit at the edge of the pool and enjoy the end of the sunrise. He’d needed to get out of his head; waking up with nothing on his phone from Noah hadn’t felt awesome.

 

He nearly slips on it, and he raises an eyebrow, picking it up and opening it.

 

It’s on the stationary paper that they have in all the rooms, and he knows that it’s from Noah just by the writing.

 

                          _Jack_

_I realized I didn’t bring rope so I went into town to buy some, meet me by the ocean at the restaurant with the yellow covers for breakfast at 10:00_

_\-        N_

 

He pulls out his phone and sees that he has a half hour left to get down to town. It’s beautiful though, and there hasn’t been enough to time to really explore, so he heads back to the bathroom to put on sunscreen. He’s going to spend the afternoon tied up if Noah has his way, and he doesn’t want to be burned from the sun before the sceneing starts in one of their rooms.

 

Jack slips on his sunglasses and heads down to the town, stopping at overlook spot above a church. He snaps a picture and grins, leisurely making his way to the restaurant. His people watching means that he gets to see Noah, an innocent looking bag on the floor beside the seat, staring intently at his phone. Noah doesn’t see him until Jack drops into the chair.

 

“What, you didn’t expect me too early, did you?” Jack asks, looking down at the menu.

 

Noah laughs, shaking his head and taking a sip of water, “No, but  I told you 10, and you’re 15 minutes late.”

 

“Hanny, you’re not my dom,” he pauses, adding with a grin. “Yet.”

 

Jack isn’t letting Noah have an inch, wants to see how much he can push him. How far he can go.

 

But Noah doesn’t respond the way every other dom he’s been with would have, by promising punishment. He just throws back and laughs, looking absolutely gorgeous in the sun.

 

“That’s fair.”

 

“I heard this place has amazing breakfast,” Jack says, after a solid 30 seconds of silence. Jack is fully aware that Noah’s lack of response to his backtalk is throwing him off kilter. Even though they just spent a few weeks playing hockey together, even though Noah’s his best friend, he still reverts to awkward small talk after an interaction like that.

 

They eat, talking about their teams, about Boston being in the finals, about the sweep pattern in the East, even dropping into basketball and if they’re rooting for the Warriors or the Raptors for a moment. If not for the bag of rope resting against Noah’s chair, Jack would think it was a normal brunch, albeit in Mykonos.

 

“So, I gotta know why you had to buy rope,” Jack says, at the moment that Noah takes a sip of his strawberry smoothie. Neither of them had ordered alcohol, but they had gotten fresh fruit smoothies.

 

Noah swallows, Jack’s eyes caught on the bobbing Adam’s apple, and he has to cross and uncross his legs to stop from getting uncomfortable.

 

A complicated expression crosses Noah’s face before he responds, “I didn’t want to assume anything, and the only person I want to tie up is you.”

 

He shrugs, ducking his head, and Jack wants to be so good that Noah forgets other subs are even an option.

 

Jack nods, not knowing how to respond but sensing that this isn’t the right time to be a brat. Noah turns and asks for the check, paying before Jack can protest. He grins at his feet, the feeling of being taken care of making something in him preen.

 

Noah grabs the bag, hands Jack a key card and says quietly, “I’m in villa 202. I want you to go lay on my bed naked and wait for me. Can you be good for me, sweetheart?”

 

Jack nods, letting Noah almost walk out to the busy promenade before he’s able to speak again. “Wait, where are you going?”

 

“I forgot my sunglasses, I won’t be long,” Noah calls over his shoulder, turning left toward more of the town.

 

Jack knows that Noah’s sunglasses are in his pocket, that this is a test, and it’s one he won’t fail. He heads back up the hill, not stopping this time, and going straight to Noah’s room.

 

He gets there in what feels like record time, barely giving the suite a glance before heading to the bedroom. He grins: hurricane Noah has made his presence known with the clothes spread out all over the couch, the sunscreen sitting at the edge of the jacuzzi tub and the towel carelessly dropped on the floor. It feels less like a hotel room and more like simply Noah’s. It’s calming.

 

Jack doesn’t know what Noah expects out of his subs, but he wants to be good, so he folds his clothes and places them on the floor in the corner. He lays on the bed, his leg shaking a little and tries not to let the worst possibilities flow through his head. But the more time that it seems to take, the more Jack’s doubts creep in. He feels like it’s been awhile and he feels antsy, like there no way Noah’s showing up. He knows Noah wants him on the bed, but he needs something to do with his hands, he needs to be reminded that this is Noah’s room, that Noah promised to take care off him. He can feel the rage that he started the trip with creeping in and that anger tends to war with his desire to be good.

 

He slides off the bed, looking around the massive amount of clothes and spots Noah’s Calgary red long sleeve undershirt. He grabs it, twisting it around his hands until it’s a loose knot wrapping his hands, and he lays back on the bed. It’s just moments before the door opens, and he hears Noah setting something down before coming into the bedroom. He’s unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and Jack feels his shoulder tense up.

 

“What took you so fucking long?” He snaps, biting down on his lip harshly as he realizes just how angrily he’d questioned a dom. He shuts his eyes, opening them when he hears the loud intake of breath as Noah’s eyes trace Jack’s body, on display with his hands above his head, wrapped up in a shirt that has Noah’s number on it.

 

Noah pads closer, dropping the rope, a navy blue color, a _Sabres_ color, on the bed, and running through Jack’s hair before cupping his cheek. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t think that would take so long,” he ducks his head, “I also got strawberries for after. Want it to be perfect for you.”

 

Jack can’t help brightening up at the idea of strawberries; of course Noah, who’s seen him after subbing, knows that strawberries are his go-to food for aftercare when he can.

 

“I was scared you changed your mind,” Jack confesses, melting into Noah’s hand and sighing as Noah runs a hand through Jack’s curls, his hand tightening its hold as Jack speaks.

 

“Never, I wanted this for a long time, just never thought you’d be willing.”

 

He’s looking down at Jack with an expression that Jack has never seen before; Jack thought he’d known all of Noah’s expressions. Apparently not. Hopefully he gets the time to know what this one means.

 

“What’s your safeword baby?”

 

Jack nuzzles into Noah’s hand for a second before answering, “maple to stop, deke to check in.”

 

“Good, non verbal?” Noah asks and Jack has think for a moment, it’s been awhile since someone asked for that and knowing that being gagged is a possibility makes his neck flush.

 

He simply snaps twice and Noah nods.

 

Noah stands up to take off his shoes and shorts, not noticing that Jack has slid off the bed, and out of the loose knot of the t-shirt until Jack reaches out a hand to take off Noah’s boxers.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Noah breathes out, looking at Jack like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, and Jack aches for that look for as long as he can have it.

 

“I don’t get on my knees for just anyone, but for you?” he lets out a breathe, “for you, it’s not a one time thing” Jack says quietly, smiling as the sound of Noah’s punched out exhale fills the room.

 

“If you make you cum, it’s going to be a bit until I can fuck you and you get to cum,” Noah warns, tangling his hands in Jack’s hair and pulling him closer so Jack’s head is resting just above Noah’s dick. Jack doesn’t respond, just swallows Noah deep and bats his eyelashes up at Noah when his dom opens his eyes again.

 

It’s only Noah’s filthy running commentary about how perfect Jack looks and the sounds of Jack’s mouth sliding up and down the shaft of Noah’s dick, and eventually Jack lets his eyes flutter shut, feeling himself sink a little deeper into subspace at just the act of sucking Noah’s dick. He doesn’t see the way Noah frowns at the way Jack’s hands are hanging at his sides, at the realization that Jack hasn’t been teasing him at all.

 

Jack feels a tug on his hair and he pulls back to see Noah trying to hide a frown.

 

“Jack, you can move your hands,” Noah whispers, sounding sad for some reason. Jack whines, looking up at Noah and there’s a look of anger on Noah’s face that quickly shifts to confusion that then switches to determination. It seems to settle at gentleness and Jack shuffles on his knees, the hardwood floor making him feel stiff.

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Noah says, running a finger slowly down Jack’s cheek and pressing it against his lips, “I don’t want a perfect sub, I just want _you_.”

 

Jack feels himself relax at that, and Noah lets Jack suck on his finger for moment, swirling his tongue around it and making Noah groan at what he’s seeing.

 

Noah slips his finger out, and Jack whines, “want your dick, Hanny, come on.”

 

They’re both grinning, and Jack wraps a hand around Noah’s hip, pulling him closer and gently sucking on the head of Noah’s dick until Noah nudges his head down. Jack takes him even deeper, tongue circling the underside and making Noah groan. He pulls back to tongue at the head of Noah’s dick, taking full advantage of Noah’s request to simply be Jack. He’s going to tease his dom until Noah comes apart. He repeats the pattern a few times until he feels Noah’s thighs shaking with effort to not cum. He pulls back all the way and smirks at the loud moan Noah lets out, before taking a deep breath and swallowing Noah down until he’s deepthroating his dom. He lets out a hum, leaning into it and relaxing his throat so he can feel the way Noah tightens in his mouth. It’s fucking powerful, it’s intoxicating.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Jack, holy shit. You’re perfect,” Noah babbles, tugging on his curls, “oh god, _Jack_ , I’m cumming.”

 

Jack breathes through his nose, keep his mouth wrapped around Noah’s dick as his dom comes in his mouth. He swallows most of it, but let’s a little paint his mouth and then pulls Noah down so they can kiss. They’re both smiling and it makes it hard to do more than just press each other’s lips together, but it’s really nice, and Jack wants to keep it.

 

“Bed, babe come on,” Noah urges him upward, wrapping an arm around Jack and pulling him so his head is resting in the crook of Noah’s neck.

 

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” Noah asks, once he’s kissed the top of Jack’s head. They’re slumped together at the edge of the bed, the comforter and top sheet balled up in the corner.  Jack nods, scrambling to get on his hands and knees on the center of the bed.

 

Noah swears, and Jack grins, not even bother to hide it.

 

“I’m going to tie your hands together, it’s going to be loose enough that you can slip out of it if you try to but I’m expecting you to be good for me,” Noah says, sounding confident and in control, and Jack can feel himself getting even harder. He’s never seen this side of Noah, and the dominance is way hotter than he expected.

 

Noah grins, pressing a kiss to Jack’s wrist as he loops the rope around them, and adds, “Well, your version of good.”

 

Jack can’t help the moan that falls from his lips as Noah positions him exactly how he wants, hands tied together in the navy blue rope and resting on the pillows that are still on the bed. Noah nudges his feet apart a little further, pressing a kiss to Jack’s spine.

 

“I have condoms,” Noah says slowly, keeping a hand wrapped loosely around Jack’s ankle, his tone questioning. The thought Noah going bareback, of Noah’s cum in him, of Noah claiming him makes Jack moan, high in the back of his throat.

 

“No, please, want to feel you,” Jack says and Noah strokes a hand down Jack’s back, squeezing his ass and Jack doesn’t have to be looking to know that Noah’s grinning.

 

“You clean?” Noah asks and Jack’s pretty sure that he just answered this question when he said that they shouldn’t use condoms.

 

“Yes, we just confirmed that. Come on, Hanny,”

 

Noah chuckles, his mouth having moved closer to Jack’s ass. Jack can feel his grin as he licks a slow circle around the muscle there, “No, baby, are you _clean_?”

 

“Oh, f _uck_ ,” Jack hisses, resting his head against his arms and trying not to focus on the fact that they’ve barely started, and Noah’s concentration and care is already making precum spurt from the head of his dick, “Yeah, I showered this morning. I hoped-”

 

He’s about to finish the sentence but Noah just licks directly into him, and words stop making sense. Noah’s taking it slow, licking around Jack’s hole and then slowly open him up with his tongue. It’s measured and careful, and Jack knows now that Noah’s tendencies on the ice as a defenseman lead to complete coverage in bed.

 

Holy shit.

 

His hands can move enough that he dig his fingers into the pillow just as Noah pulls back and leaves him empty. He whines and pushes back against the empty air. Noah chuckles and Jack can hear the sound of a cap being pushed up and can feel cold lube dripping around his ass and Noah slicking up his fingers. Noah traces his ass with a finger gently before sliding it in to Jack’s hole.

 

“So pretty for me, sweetheart,” Noah coos, adding another finger and gently twisting them just make Jack whine.

 

“Hanny, I can take more, come on,” Jack groans, thrusting his ass up against Noah’s fingers trying to get some stimulation.

 

Noah nips at his hip, in warning, “You’ll take what I decide you can take, Jack. I thought you said you’d be good.”

 

Jack doesn’t answer, just continues rolling his ass back on Noah’s fingers, hiding a smirk. He is being good, his version of it anyway.

 

Adding a third finger, Noah stretches up to suck a mark to the back of Jack’s neck as he fucks his fingers in and out of Jack’s hole, achingly slow and gentle.

 

“Please, more,” Jack requests, just as Noah’s finger grazes against his prostate, and more precum lands on the sheets beneath him.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Noah teases, pressing the head of his dick against Jack’s hole but not thrusting in.

 

“Noah, _please_ , come on. Want your dick,” Jack whines, feeling tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes. He can feel Noah’s smirk against the back of his neck and then he lets out a loud moan that’s echoed by Noah as he thrusts in deeper in the tight heat of Jack’s dick. Jack lets his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of being filled. Thrusting slowly, Noah pulls Jack so his back is flush against Noah’s front, his hands hanging loosely in front of him, inches away from being able to touch his throbbing dick.

 

“You’re going to wait until I’ve cum inside you,” Noah orders, emphasizing the command with a particularly hard thrust that hits Jack’s prostate and sends him deeper into subspace then he realized he was in. Jack nods, Noah’s hands tugging at his curls so his neck is arched backward and he can feel Noah biting down on the curve of his shoulder and his neck, just as does another one of those spine tingling thrusts.

 

It’s measured and calculated, and Jack feels safe to let the tears fall as Noah continues dragging his dick out and then pistoning it back in with a quickness that makes Jack’s thighs shake.

 

“Noah, _Noah_ , Noah,” Jack chants, words seeming difficult as his dom takes him apart, “Please, cum inside me.”

 

Noah nods, pulling Jack by the hair so his head is fully facing the window and kissing him, slipping his tongue inside Jack’s mouth in time with his dick in Jack’s ass. Jack bites at his lower lip and Noah groans, thrusting hard and staying there.

 

“Jack, fuck, _sweetheart_ ,” he whispers, cumming deep inside Jack and wiping away a tear rolling down his cheek and that’s it. Jack is _Noah’s_. Jack’s falling over the edge and cumming untouched with a loud shout that Noah swallows, still kissing him.

 

“I’m getting you a collar when we get back home,” Noah breathes out, a promise and a vow and a whispered thought spoken. “So fucking _perfect_ for me.”

 

He punctuated each word with a kiss to Jack’s lips.

 

“Please sir,” Jack sobs, letting Noah hold him close. He never thought he’d get a collar, and from Noah, it’s _everything._

 

Jack’s eyes fall shut again, and he breathes in Noah’s scent, letting his dom untie his hands. He can feel the way Noah’s fingers rub out his wrists before kissing them gently. His eyes fly open when he feels the edge of the bed dip and Noah’s scent disappear. He whines, words still feeling fuzzy when they try to make their way towards his mouth from his head.

 

Noah grins, “I’m getting you strawberries, Eichs. I’ll be back in a second.”

 

Jack turns his head slightly against the pillows, eyes drawn to Noah’s pale ass and thighs as he bends down to pick something up from the fridge across the room.

 

He sighs contentedly,  looking at the light marks around his wrists. It’s a reminder of what they did and he knows the marks on his neck and back will linger longer. He only wishes there were more, but he can ask for them later. He gets to keep this.

 

He doesn’t see Noah come back so much as he feels the blond rest his head on Jack’s stomach.

 

“Strawberry?” Jack asks hopefully and Noah holds one up to his lips. Noah feeds him the whole tub of strawberries like that, head resting against Jack’s body, grinning as he licks the red juices from his fingers and Jack’s lips and chest.

 

Noah shifts, manuavering Jack so he’s resting on Noah and they’re laying down, curled around each other.

 

“Rest, now,” Noah says, lacing his hand with Jack’s. Letting the waves and Noah’s breathing lull him to sleep, Jack squeezes Noah’s hand, feeling happy and warm.

 

They’ve been up for a bit, swimming the pool and making out when Noah rests his head against the hollow of Jack’s throat, sucking another mark there that Jack realizes that they’ve missed their chance to have drinks at one of the bars and watch the sunset. He pouts and Noah looks up at him.

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asks, his thumb resting on Jack’s chin.

 

“I want to see the sunset.”

 

“But we can see it from here.”

 

“Not the whole thing,” Jack argues.

 

“But clothes” Noah whines and Jack laughs, splashing him and heading back to the room.

 

He calls over his shoulder, “Don’t you want to kiss me as the sun sets, babe?”

 

Noah is a sap, Jack has confirmed that over and over these past few days, and he’s going to use it to his advantage. Noah races towards him, slapping his ass as he heads into the bedroom. They get dressed quick, Jack grinning as he steals one of Noah’s preppy shirts and feels Noah’s gaze darken as he notice what Jack has done.

 

Jack grabs the key from where he’d dropped it on the table in the main room, slipping it in his pocket as Noah opens the door, gesturing for Jack to go first. They turn out onto the main road, and the sky has already started to turn pink and orange, color streaking across the ocean below. Jack grins, grabbing Noah’s hand as he remembers the lookout he’d seen earlier.

 

“Where are we going?” Noah asks, walking quickly to keep up with Jack’s pace, but Jack just smiles, not answering with words when he reaches the lookout.

 

“Oh _wow_ ,” Noah whispers, wrapping an arm around Jack and pulling out his phone, “This is incredible.”

 

The sun continues setting, illuminating the water in a orange light and Jack leans against Noah, pressing a kiss to his dom’s cheek, before sitting down at the edge of the cliff side. The church steeple is right below them, and the water is a gentle sort of pink. He hears the click of a camera and turns to see Noah sitting beside him, smiling at his camera.

 

“I thought the sunset was the most beautiful thing I could see here tonight,” Noah murmurs, “I’m pretty sure it’s actually you. The sunset is just the background.”

 

“You’re a sap,” Jack whispers, reaching out to hold Noah’s hand once he’s put his phone away.

 

“But I’m _your_ sap,” Noah responds, pressing a kiss to Jack’s lip, gentle and yet firm, keeping it soft and letting Jack pull away with a sigh.

 

“Damn right,” Jack confirms, resting his head against Noah’s shoulder and watching the sun go down. All he knows that even though this might be the most beautiful sunset he’s ever seen, it’s made that much better because of the man holding his hand and his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile and feed my soul and I treasure every one of them
> 
>  
> 
> title from Wherever You Are by Ben Rector
> 
> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall
> 
> here's an [inspo tweet](https://twitter.com/hockeytoruleall/status/1133611318030716928) for the fic which includes the sunset, Jack and Noah, the outlook/church and the bedroom


End file.
